


25

by newyorkblues



Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Canon Compliant, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Onigiri Miya, Sibling Bonding
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Atsumu y Osamu han elegido, luego de muchas idas y venidas, que dividir su día especial con el otro es lo mejor que les podría haber pasado como gemelos.Día 7 — Cumpleaños de los Miya
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	25

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyButSmexy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyButSmexy/gifts).



**Día 7:** Cumpleaños

Nacer con un hermano gemelo no era tan idílico como muchos creían.

 _Ya_ , Atsumu sabía que _nadie_ pensaría que tener un hermano gemelo era algo que muchos desearan.

Debías compartir tu ropa, ceder tu comida, ¡e incluso soportar que la gente te confundiera con el feo de tu hermano a cada rato! ¡Era un verdadero atentado contra su belleza!

Cuando nacías con un gemelo, era como nacer con una vida partida a la mitad: ya nunca nada sería solamente tuyo. En especial…

Los cumpleaños.

Sí, ese día en el año que se suponía era tuyo y de nadie más. Una fecha particular para ser mimado y el centro de atención —recibir todo el amor y los regalos como nunca.

Atsumu no sabía lo que era ser el centro de atención… por mucho que él lo intentara. Siempre el cariño estaría dividido entre él y Osamu, su gemelo menor por siete minutos.

De pequeño le había molestado demasiado. Tanto, que solía hacer berrinches y pataletas para que sus padres y amigos le prestaran más atención a él. ¡Atsumu era mayor por esos siete minutos!

¡Tenía siete minutos extra en el día que eran _solo_ suyos! ¡Osamu podía comer tierra!

Su hermano solía darle menos importancia a ese tipo de cosas, pero sí se alteraba cuando Atsumu tenía un pastel ligeramente más glaseado que el suyo. Todos sus cumpleaños eran un vaivén de llantos, griterío y rostros enterrados en los dulces decorados de los pasteles individuales que sus padres mandaban a hacer para cada uno.

Quizá por eso no eran grandes fanáticos de sus cumpleaños. Los dos sabían desde pequeños que no tenía nada muy especial —solo era otro día más en el que continuaban siendo los gemelos Miya.

No es como si la cosa mejorase cuando se volvieron adolescentes. De hecho, solo lo empeoró.

Sus amigos no tenían el dinero suficiente para regalar algo diferente a cada uno, por lo que solía ser un obsequio compartido o ninguno en absoluto. Los mensajes de texto o los comentarios en Facebook solían rezar leyendas compartidas como « _¡Feliz cumpleaños, gemelos Miya!_ ».

Nada molestaba más a Atsumu que esa mierda. Él era una _persona_ —y Osamu también, aunque al verlo tragar comida como una morsa tenía sus dudas—; no era solo una mitad de los gemelos Miya.

Él estaba orgulloso de ser parte de esa asociación. Pero también quería poder ser _Atsumu_.

Tras la separación al acabar la escuela, Atsumu creyó que ambos podrían elegir sus propios caminos y hacer crecer un par de alas que les servirían para alcanzar distintas cumbres. Los dos crearían nuevos círculos, y ya no serían los inseparables gemelos Miya: solo serían Atsumu y Osamu.

Había estado _ansioso_ de empezar su nueva vida. No porque quisiera menos a Osamu, sino porque lo quería tanto que temía terminar hartándose de todo.

Atsumu lloró durante el primer cumpleaños separados. Y el siguiente. Y el que le siguió.

Tras tres cumpleaños que no pudo compartir con su hermano, Atsumu sintió que aprendía una importante lección. Enredado entre sábanas empapadas de sus lágrimas de frustración y tras llegar a su apartamento —en donde vivía _solo_ — después de una celebración con un montón de personas que celebraban _su_ nacimiento y el de nadie más…

Sí. Atsumu _era_ la mitad de un todo. Pero era un todo por sí mismo, también.

Miró a Osamu, que se encontraba a su lado durante el cumpleaños número veinticinco de los dos. Era casi la medianoche del 5 de octubre del año 2020.

Estaban en Onigiri Miya, y era el primer cumpleaños que lograban coordinar juntos para festejar con muchos de sus allegados. Algunos viejos compañeros de Inarizaki —como Sunarin, Kita, Akagi o Aran— estaban al lado de nuevos amigos como Bokuto, Hinata o Akaashi.

Algunos no tan _amigos_ , incluso, y tal vez algo más: como Sakusa Kiyoomi, que sujetaba su meñique por debajo de la mesa.

Sus padres no habían podido llegar desde Hyogo, pero arreglaron una sorpresa de dos pasteles que llegaron directamente hasta Onigiri Miya antes de que dieran las doce de la noche.

—¡Una foto de los dos! —exclamó Hinata con su móvil temblando en la mano para conseguir el ángulo perfecto—. ¡La subiremos al Instagram del local!

—Es el cumpleaños del año —coincidió Kita; se frotó una mejilla más bronceada a causa del trabajo de sol a sol en su granja—. Y da mucha más humanidad al perfil de Onigiri Miya.

—Entiérrale la cara en el pastel, Osamu —dijo Suna mientras se quitaba una de las paletas que repartió Kita como si fuera un cumpleaños infantil—. Que no mueran las buenas tradiciones.

— _Nah_ , su pastel es de fresas y chocolate —rio su hermano tras acomodarse la gorra del local—. No pienso arruinar un tan fino pastel con su horrenda cara. Pero podríamos hacerlo con las porciones que sobren.

— _Samu_ —regañó Atsumu entre dientes.

—¿Sí, Tsumu?

Atsumu no podía permanecer molesto durante mucho tiempo. Escuchar aquel apodo infantil saliendo de la boca de su hermano —ya un adulto hecho y derecho— siempre le removía las emociones en su corazón.

Sakusa no dijo mucho. No era un fanático de las reuniones sociales, y no se quitaba el cubrebocas desde que entró al local —pero allí estaba. Acompañando a Atsumu en su día especial.

El día especial de los dos gemelos Miya.

Ambos habían probado lo que era estar juntos por obligación, y también el estar separados por deber. Al final del día, el resultado de todas esas experiencias culminó en Atsumu y Osamu buscándose por propia voluntad para festejar un año más desde que vieron la luz del día.

Atsumu pasó un brazo por los hombros de Osamu mientras comenzaban el conteo regresivo. Aprovechó para desacomodarle la gorra en el proceso, y su hermano le despeinó la cabellera rubia antes de abrazarlo.

Los dos sonrieron ampliamente cuando el contador llegó a cero, y sonrieron de oreja a oreja para las fotografías que estallaron por parte de todos los presentes.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Atsumu y Osamu! —clamaron a coro, entre gritos y carcajadas de júbilo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Tsumu —le dijo Osamu cerca del oído.

—Gracias, Samu.

Atsumu se llevó la mano que no sujetaba el meñique de Sakusa hasta el pecho, conmovido. Se quedó en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para hacer fruncir las cejas a su gemelo.

—¿No piensas decirme nada? —inquirió Osamu.

—Estoy contando los siete minutos que me llevas de ventaja —rio Atsumu como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Es que todavía no naciste.

Osamu parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír con calma y tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos como si le diera una especie de ternura las babosadas que Atsumu decía.

—Tienes razón, Tsumu —asintió—. Entonces, como todavía es _solo_ tu cumpleaños, puedo hacer esto.

La fuerte mano de Osamu se cerró alrededor de los cabellos de Atsumu. Se dio cuenta lo suficientemente tarde lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, que fue precedido a gritos ahogados de todos aquellos presentes.

Su gemelo le enterró el rostro en el pastel de fresas con chocolate.

Cuando Atsumu fue liberado —sintiendo pedazos de crema y bizcocho en una de sus fosas nasales, chocolate en el cuello y las cejas embadurnadas de merengue—, supo al instante que todos estarían tomando fotos del desastre.

Se limpió los párpados para poder abrirlos. Hizo un propio desastre con sus manos, y sintió al instante el gruñido de Sakusa mientras se levantaba de su costado.

Osamu seguía sonriendo con inocencia.

—Oh, muy gracioso, Samu. Ya verás cuando pasen esos siete minu-… —Atsumu se relamió la boca llena de dulce—. _Oh_. Este pastel esta delicioso. ¡Omi! ¡Ven a darme un besito y probarlo…!

Sakusa le vio con una mueca de completo asco y horror. Dio un paso más lejos incluso, ocultándose tras Akaashi Keiji —posiblemente una de las pocas personas cuerdas entre todos los presentes.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte hasta que te limpies, Atsumu —masculló Sakusa—. Será tu cumpleaños, pero estás pidiendo demasiado.

—¡Omi…!

Osamu aguantó una risotada al ver a Atsumu empezar un berrinche como cuando eran dos renacuajos que peleaban por juguetes y pasteles. Quizá los motivos para quejarse ahora eran diferentes, pero había cosas que no podían cambiar ni siquiera con los años.

Aunque su hermoso pastel estuviera arruinado, tuviera su sedoso pelo cubierto de crema para decorar pasteles, fuera la burla de sus amigos más cercanos, y también dominado por su hermano menor…

Atsumu sabía que no se arrepentía en absoluto de aquel cumpleaños.

Y estaba dispuesto a vivir cada uno de ellos junto a Osamu, la otra parte del todo al que él pertenecía —una mitad que, si faltaba en su propia vida, sabía que nunca estaría del todo completa.

Quizá los cumpleaños de los _gemelos Miya_ no estaban tan mal después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo creer que logré terminar esta week en tiempo y forma. ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído! Y feliz cumpleaños a estos gemelos que me han devuelto la inspiración para escribir un millón de cosas nuevas <3


End file.
